cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
William Parker
William Thomas Parker (Born May 7th 1989) Is an English Professional Wrestler and of Regality and Aristocratic Descent Currently Under Contract With IIW and WTX. Debuted in independant Feds Untelevised In 2014 and was supposed to make his live Debut in 2015 however it ended up being 2016 for PPW. William Is also a Member of the Faction known as The Hunter Family Along With Ryan Hunter, Amon Drake, Shinigami, Yuri K Hunter and Aitch whom Made a Special Appearance In the FaM Royal Rumble 2017 with Ryan Being the Official Entrant where He was thrown Out by Shannon Silveria. Early Life: William Was Born In 1989 in an Aristocratic Village In the County of Dorset In england To which He was set to inherit his familys entire Fortune when his family passed on. In his younger Life His Parents Trained Him to Grow up to become a Master Pianist from 5 onward and continuously until 13 he practiced. One Day when he was 11 his father shown him WWF Raw is War To which he fell in love with since the first time he watched it and when he was 15 he asked if he could train to be one which at first his parents disapproved of, however after months of convincing they eventually allowed him to train to become one after hiring a private tutor to Teach Him Everything In traditional Mat wrestling. After His Lessons were complete william Moved to london to go and Gain His Wrestling License However He eventually ran into and joined an Underground London Gang that Named themselves "The Skull and Bones Gang" To which he adapted a More Savage fight Style, Which He still Uses today. William Ran 5 months with this gang until he decided to leave on his own accord after putting a man in a 2 year coma after he defended A girl he was interested in from being attacked, afterward he never Saw them again. In Ring Career: Platinum Pro Wrestling (PPW): After A while of Struggling to get into different Feds he was invited to become a part of a newly created federation called PPW Ran by a man calling himself DT to which he was entered into a Tournament to Determine the First Ever PPW World Champion to which he Reached the final, However One Small Slip Up Cost Him the Title and He was Pinned By a Man That he constantly called "Jobber B*tch". Afterward He had a Bit of a Struggle winning until he and Zack Danger Fought in a brutal TLC match In which William Took up the win and Fought "The Phantom" for the World Title in an Extreme Rules Match, To which He Won His First Ever World Championship, However After Holding It for a Month He Lost It In a Tables Match Which He claims Was due to a Screwing Toward Him. After Losing his title he continued to fight different people in standard singles matches, Even seeing a change in attitude and attire As this was around the Time He Joined The Hunter Family and Had his exhibition win against Current FaM champion Cameron Bash. Meanwhile As PPW was Failing to get off the ground DT announced PPW was coming to an end on the same show william Captured His Second ever World Title, also announcing that the two Brands PPW Had would square off as both champions would be fighting in a title Unification match which william lost and with that He left PPW And Never Looked back. Innovated Impact Wrestling (IIW): Once William Parker Left PPW He began Contract Negotiation and Made his official Debut to the Federation On the April 15th Final Conflict Show In a Fatal 4 way to determine who will enter into the Money In the Bank Ladder Match to which he failed to win, William would Continue to Lose (Much To his Sheer Frustration) Until He and Fellow Hunter Family Member Yuri K Hunter Beat the FreakShow on the April 24th Show to become the New IIW Tag Team Champions. After he would Continue to win Matches Against Good Friend Zack Sanchez and His Brother Beating Slasher. However They'd Lose To The Vortex Tag Team Champions In a Match to show who is the Best IIW Tag Team. Continuting with a Successful Title Defense Parker and Yuri K Hunter Would Challenge The Freak Show To a Tag team Title Match At Rebellion with Slight Cracks Showing in the Team of yuri and parker as yuri seemed to not help parker during pinfalls. The Cracks would Finally Break When William Parker Superkicked Yuri Backstage twice after losing the tag team titles and Firing him from the Hunter Family. After Yuri Was fired He chose current IIW cruserweight amon Drake to be his tag team partner and watched his brother from backstage, However he was attacked by yuri and thrown through a Glass Window Effectively Injuring parker. Since Then He has Challenged Yuri To a No Holds Barred match at IIW's Next Pay Per View. At the Royal Rumble PPV, Not Only Did Parker Beat Yuri after a Hard hitting match but also He entered at number 30 to win the Rumble PPV which granted him a world title match at Final Glory. However Due to his final Session match IIW doctors never cleared him. After A long time of being on the Shelf, William Made His official Return to a winning effort with an entirely new look and character on the August 22nd Episode of IIW WorldWide and Now ready to challenge Enigma Soul for His World Heavyweight Championship. Wrestling Totally Xtreme (WTX): Between WTX No Regrets and Salvation, Cryptic Teasers Were Shown The Episodes As if a Group With a Hacker Team member were Making their Debut To WTX and When the Main event of salvation hit (alongside with a Joking Tease During Zack Sanchez's Open Challenge) Parker alongside with Ryan Hunter Made their Debut to The Show attacking the New World Champion Ken Mercer. On the Follow up Show however Parker came out and Issued an open Challenge to The Wicked Kingdom To which Payne Came to the ring to adress the crowds support of the Family and that Parker Will Face Kingdom Member Mills in a 1 on 1 match in the main event. In the Main event of Said Episode William Parker Won Via DQ After a Chair Shot From Mills. On the Next Show William Parker Will be banned from ringside for a Tag Team Match of Ryan and Amon Drake vs Payne and Zack Sanchez, However after the episode he tweeted out '"Oh hey...@PayneWTX Banned me from ringside....Well....Just cause you banned me from ringside doesn't mean I wont show up in some way ;)". ' After Weeks Of Back and Forth Taunting, Ryan Challenged Payne to a 6 man elimination tag match against the kingdom which Post resulted in William Being attacked backstage by former Friend Zack sanchez. A few weeks later William In his Pure Frustration not only Challenged Zack to a 1 on 1 match but also Called out Payne which resulted in him getting Yet another big boot to the head Nearly concussing him. However Dispite his best efforts and with some Dirty tactics from the Wicked Kingdom, William Parker Was defeated by Zack. After Months Of Back and forth Fights between The Hunter Family and the Wicked Kingdom, They finally had a massive collision at WTX No Chance 5 which Led to the Wicked Kingdoms Definative Victory and a Massive Loss of Morale To the Hunter Family with Talks of them Quitting WTX After their loss To which was proven false when William Parker Expressed that they have a Lot More to do After Months Of Fighting Various Matches On different WTX wrestling Episodes William And Amon Drake Got the Opportunity To Challenge TSI for the Tag Team Championship At WTX Dead Or Alive in October 2017 to a Victorious Effort Much to the Joy of the WTX Universe. Afterward both Amon and Parker won every Title Defense thrown at them at Fenced In, Omega and Madness 2018, However At WTX Omega Itself, all three members of the Hunter Family Attacked Carter Blackwell After his match with Zack Sanchez, Turning all Three Heel For the First Time In the Company. William Answered the actions of the Hunter Family During WTX Alpha, while introducing a new arrogant look for him, expressing that the HF made a Statement of Power by attacking Carter and that they Were the True Poison of WTX before Introducing a New Catchphrase of "WTX can Kiss my Arse, Hunt or Be Hunted" Before Leaving. On the First Episode of WTX Upsurge William Defeated His opponent while showing a more savage fighting style, and had their second Victory Defeating War's End Along with Amon Drake. Soon William Stated that The new Hunter Family So far are Undefeated and He may toy with going after The World Heavyweight Championship. Recently William Hinted Via Another Hack to the WTX twitter that they may have been involved 100% with Connor Smoke attacking Zack Sanchez and Ken Mercer, and Parker Engaged in calling out the Commentator Mr.K Via His Own Twitter Account. After Months and Months of Battle Between HF and the Wicked Kingdom Will Finally Decided to Move on and Now With His alliance With Connor Pushed Out to the Furthest Degree, Decided to go after a Singles title in the WTX Internet Championship which He Lost to Jeremy Barmore as the Last Entrant. But Afterward William Stunned the WTX Universe By Attacking His Friend Connor after Successfully Defending the World Title Against Adrian Bowen. After Months and Months of BackTalk with Connor, The Immediate Return Of Amon Drake to the WTX Ring and Losing a Tag Match With the Newly Debuting Nate West, William Fought Connor Smoke at Something Wicked 2018 for His World Heavyweight Championship which he Lost, However Some Say that It was Match Of the Night. However It was announced that Due to the Love the match Recieved William Would Gain a Rematch for the WTX Title at The Biggest WTX PPV to date, No chance 6. However Crazy J Inserted Himself Into the Match after angrilly expressing that He deserves it for the hard work he puts into every Supremacy when Parker did Nothing. After a Backstage Brawl between the three that went on for the entirety of Supremacy and with Payne Being attacked in the crossfire, He finally had enough and Came out after a Run in During a Match Involving HF member Amon Drake to which He announced that Not Only would their Match at No Chance be Hell in a Cell But will also be a Submission match AND the anaconda Vice would be banned. As No Chance 6 Came to a Close The Hell in a Cell match commensed with William Entering In to the Outfit of the Praetor Suit from the 2016 game DOOM and Was Prepared to fight the other three. Then With the WTX Universe Stunned to Pure Disbelief and Shock, 1 Year ago Since His Greatest Failure, William Finally Scored the WTX World Heavyweight Championship After locking Crazy J In a Sleeperhold. After a brief winning streak william fought Connor Smoke In a Rematch For His WTX world heavyweight Championship which he lost due to pinfall, then afterward Parker Wanted a rematch to get back his belt one final time and he spoke cryptically saying that he would be releasing all his demons out on Connor and that Turned out to be him using the Destroyed William Parker Character. However on his PPV loss, on the Next Episode Of WTX Supremacy, William made the announcement that he had quit. Forever A Movement (FaM)/Starteam UNITE: In Between William Parkers time As IIW Tag Champion He Was Set to Make an appearance at the 2017 FaM Royal Rumble To assist Hunter Family Leader and Entrant Number 10 Ryan Hunter In the match as he Beat Down AC Arthurz while Aitch and amon Beat Down BH and Ryan attacked Sylvera as Shinigami watched. However All members were thrown out of the ring by all three men periodically with Shinigami Returning back in eliminating Shannon Sylvera Last minute. As The Hunter Family Left FaM Parker Messaged them saying "We Will Return Scum". Afterward with the Announcement That leaders of FaM would be making a new Channel called Starteam with a wrestling show called Unite, It was revealed that William Parker Was officially signed to the company under the crimson star division and Under the Luscious Gimmick that He had planned on using for several places. William Made His Debut In the 12vs12 Titan Vs Unite Gauntlet match and Much to His Chagrin (both IC and OOC) He Was Beaten in 5 seconds. Universal World Wrestling (UWW): On ATLAS' Second Show on their MSG Tour, William Made His Debut Under His Destroyed William Parker Gimmick Challenging Amon Drake To A Victorious Effort while Revealing Himself as the Next Member of the Haas of Horror announcing via twitter that the ATLAS Universe Will Bend To his Whim or shall be Deleted. However After accompanying Sanity to the ring to fight Former HF member and Longtime Rival to parker Yuri, It was announced that William Parker Would Fight Kuro Bara In a Last Man Standing Match for the ATLAS Hardcore Championship at High Octane and After Entering the ring with a Brand new entrance video and Minitron along with a Joker Themed Look, William Became the New Atlas Hardcore Champion in his Second Match Only To be Immediately attacked by Psycho G after. On the 29th episode of ATLAS, William Defended His Newly won Hardcore Title against Kuro Bara in His Rematch and Retained the Title Only to be attacked yet again by Psycho G. Afterward Atlas GM zack sanchez announced that William Will defend the Championship In a Triple Threat Ladder match, However William Sustained His first match Loss at Battlecry. William Set His Contracted Rematch For the Next PPV However Due to the Firing of Psycho G from Amplified, William Would Fight a Mystery Opponent Which Was Revealed to be Old Rival Ken Mercer as they finally would have their first One on One Match With Ken Gaining the Hardcore Title. Afterward William Parker On an episode of UWW Lets Talk Announced He'd Create a Stable of Names Dedicated to Stopping the Injustices of the Show and He Would Be Calling It "The Union" And His First Request Was to Former Enemy Yuri K Huntron to Which He accepted. Unfortunately With the Closure of UWW William Could Not Continue with the Union Team. Eventually William Parker Made his Return Under the Destroyed Parker Name At One Night Stand against Psycho G In a Deathmatch, However He lost When His Head Smashed against the Steel steps from a powerbomb, Afterward He wasnt seen until the week (or so) Before UWW Re-amplified where he was in his normal william Parker Look Denouncing the Fans about the Fact They turned On him in his Hardcore match against psycho G turning Heel once again, Only to be approached by Michael Boom challenging Him to a 1 on 1 at The Show to which Parker accepted by superkicking him in the back of the head. At Reamplified itself Parker Defeated Boom in a 1 on 1 which some say Was match of the Night of the show. Eventually Parkers Terror Over the Roster Continued as He Eventually Proceeded To Interrupt a Title match Between Jay Jones and Boom. Eventually with Jay Wanting Justice on Parkers action he got his wish In a 1 on 1 where If Parker won He'd Be added to the World Title match at extreme Pain, To which He was Victorious In. Now William Is Set To Enter a Fatal 4 Way against Jones, Lizano and Boom, Who was allowed to fight in the match after beating Lizano In a minute, to Determine the UWW World Champion. Outside Feds: On June 11th the possible Closure of the Feud Between William Parker and Damien Sin will happen as both will Square off in an unsanctioned Falls Count anywhere match with parker Promising to Send Damien Back to hell and Damien Promising He Will Drive Parker to Insanity and make him Join "His Family". After a Serious Hard Hitting Match between the two William Parker Was Hospitalised by the end of the fight alongside with his mind being seriously scrambled by Damien with what people say is that he now has three minds. Personal Life William Parker Married Alexis Stewart In May 2011 To which She Moved Into His mansion In London England However He Was Divorced On May 2017 after a Major Dispute between the two about His Workload. He Has made Friendships with Other Federation Stars Such as Lacie LaCroix, BlackHeron, His Wife Eve and Maxwell Verdi. However He has Grown Just as Many enemies such as Darin, Damien Sin, Payne From WTX Wrestling and as of the Rumble 2 Twisted Merk. William Parker Also visited Damien Sin as he was a psychiatrist however after visits he seems to either act strangely or has various cuts bruises or broken limbs on him. After Discovering Who did it the two engaged in a Pure personal Hate filled feud. Rumor has it as well that Alexis was Murdered By Damien, However No confirmation about the case is to say. Category:Wrestler